


Lesson Three

by Codexfawkes



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betting, F/M, Kink, Laura only mentioned, Light Bondage, No really so much smut, Restraints, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmmm, someone is enjoying the attention.” Darcy taunted, moving so her hair slid across his sensitive flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Three

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

 

Natasha sat at one of the outdoor tables at her favorite café in Manhattan. She was relaxed and enjoying a day to herself when Darcy dropped into the seat across from her. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her in surprise, silently demanding an explanation.

“I need your help.” Darcy told her seriously.

“With?” Natasha asked curious to what the other woman could deem so important.

“I need you to teach me how to tie a spy to a bed without waking them up.” Darcy answered.

Natasha sat there staring at the younger woman as shock flashed through her. “You do remember Clint is married, yes?” Nat asked cautiously, her face carefully blank.

“This isn’t about Clint.” Darcy answered immediately.

“And you realize anything I teach you will not work on me, correct?” Nat pushed trying to figure out what she could possibly be asking this for.

“Correct.” Darcy confirmed with conviction. Nat stared at her, her mind whirling.

“I think it’s best if you start at the beginning.” Natasha told her signaling for the waiter.

 

Two days later Darcy met Nat and Clint in Natasha’s quarters ready for her first lesson. “First things first, you have to get into the apartment and the bedroom undetected before you can even attempt to get your revenge. He’s going to have the place booby trapped, just like we both do, he’s way too paranoid to go without it. So you’ll need to have the code for his door, then be ready to disarm anything waiting for you. Once you get past that, then you still have to secure him without him waking up and stopping you.” Clint explained grinning.

Laura had cackled in delight when he told her about all this, they had a wager between to two of them to see where this relationship between Lewis and Fury was going to go. Clint thought it was going to be some fun, angry sex, before an amicable ending. Laura, the more romantic of the two, thought Nick was actually going to fall for her. It would be interesting to see who, if either of them, won. Not to mention that considering what the prize was, well really they both would win.

Clint had to give Darcy props, in the end it only took a month for her to be able to enter Nat’s place and disarm the traps without either of them being able to hear her coming while awake and lounging in the bedroom. Then came the hard part. Clint spent many hours laying in Nat’s bed as Darcy crept into the darkened apartment and attempted to secure him to the bed frame with some Natasha provided wrist and ankles cuffs without him waking up. Good thing for him he was able to fall asleep pretty quickly, virtually on command, so Darcy had a decent chance of actually locking him to the bed frame.

One afternoon six weeks after she’d started on the cuffs, Clint woke up fully secured to the bed with a flushed and please Darcy sitting on his thighs.

“Well fuck me sideways, you did it.,” he laughed. Darcy burst into laughter collapsing beside him and snuggling into his side.

“I can’t believe I did it.” Darcy laughed grinning. Nat walked in with her phone in hand and took a picture.

“What are you doing?” Darcy asked looking up as Nat pointed her phone at them.

“Showing Laura that your hard work has paid off.” Nat answered snapping the picture and quickly texting the shot to her friend.

“She won’t mind snuggle time?” Darcy asked looking at Clint questioningly.

“Nah, she knows better. Plus she’s fully aware that all your hard work has been in pursuit of you doing kinky shit to Fury.” Clint answered chuckling. 

“Oh, cool,” Darcy said snuggling back down. Nat stretched out on his other side, laughing softly as Laura responded. 

“She says congratulations, and that she has ideas for your anniversary after seeing you all stretched out like this.” Natasha related aiming the second part at Clint.

“Mmmm, I love it when Laura gets ideas.” Clint said with a smug grin. The three lay comfortably together for a while before Clint shifted. “You ladies going to let me loose any time soon?” he asked.

“Eventually,” Nat replied as she rolled to her feet. “Come on, let’s see what I have that you can wear for your venture.” Nat offered leading Darcy into her walk in closet. 

“Okay, very funny you two.” Clint called out as they started discussing the merits of silk, lace, and leather. “Guys…” 

  

Nick Fury was disappointed. It have been two and a half months since he’d left Darcy hanging and in that time she had done absolutely nothing to get back at him. There were no glares, no hair flicks, no ignoring him. When he crossed her path she was perfectly calm, cool, and professional. Nothing else, not even a stray look. It was…confusing to say the least and disappointing at worst. Oh well, no use dwelling on it. Guess she wasn’t up to the challenge after all. 

As soon as Nick woke up he knew something was wrong, his arms and legs were stretched out in a way he would never have them naturally and there was an extra weight on his wrists and ankles. The room was dark but he could see the outline of a person standing at the end of his bed. A small, cool finger slid up the curve of his bare right foot and Nick repressed a shiver.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Nick snapped.

“It’s not nice to tease Nicholas.,” a very familiar voice told him.

“Lewis?” he asked surprise rippling through him.

“In the flesh.” Darcy said. “Friday, lights up to 50% please.” Darcy ordered. The light level in the room rose and Nick got his first look at her. 

Darcy stood before him in a black lace halter style nightie, her alabaster skin seeming to glow under the lace, tiny panties held on with nothing but string tied into bows on her hips were visible through the fabric even in low light. Nick bit back a moan at the sight of her. Fuck she looked amazing. 

“So, how exactly did you manage to get in here and secure me without me knowing it?” he asked casually. 

“A lady never reveals her secrets.” Darcy teased grasping the covers and slowly, tauntingly, dragging them off the bed and letting them puddle on the floor. 

Nick lay in grey cotton sleep pants and nothing else, even his eye patch was on the nightstand. Nick watched her carefully as she knelt on the bed between his feet, her gaze never leaving his or showing any sign of being bothered by his ravaged left eye.

“Lesson number three, it’s not polite to bring a woman to the edge of orgasm and then walk away.” Darcy told him softly.

“And your plan is?” Nick asked. Instead of answering Darcy reached behind her and pulled out a pair of safety scissors, the kind they use in ER’s to cut off victims clothing.

“We’re going to play a game. It’s called ‘how long can Nick Fury last before he begs me to let him come?’” Darcy taunted.

“I’d don’t beg.” Nick told her firmly.

“We’ll see.” Darcy answered with a sweet smile. 

Nick lay there, silent and helpless as she gently cut his pants from his body before tossing the scissors onto the floor. 

“Going commando, nice.” Darcy commented as she separated the fabric, letting it fall to the mattress. “Hmmmm,” Darcy hummed tapping her chin as she looked down at him considering. “Do I want to start from the top or the bottom?” she asked rhetorically. Nick gave her an unimpressed stare as she seemed to consider her options.

“Well, since I’m already here.” Darcy said before turning her attention to his left foot. Nick watched as Darcy leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his foot, before wrapping her small but strong hands around it and beginning to give him a foot massage. Nick would never admit it but there was something arousing about the way her deft fingers feathered over the arch of his foot, and slid sensuously between his toes.

“Never got the foot thing myself.” Nick observed, keeping the arousal out of his voice.

“Neither do I, but, it’s always nice to relax. At least before I start getting you all tense again.” Darcy replied without looking up at him. She switched to the other foot, kissing the top of the right one as well before giving it the same massage treatment. 

“You know I wear boots all day, right?” Nick asked with a smirk. 

“Yes, but you showered before bed.” Darcy pointed out. Nick frowned, he didn’t liked that she knew that.

“And you know that how?” he asked harshly. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased in that same mild tone she’d had since she first spoke. Nick hated this out of control feeling, he hated even more that this young woman somehow managed to get the upper hand in such a solid way. Nick knew damn well he wasn’t getting out of these cuffs until someone let him out. 

Darcy released his foot and slowly slid her hands over his calf, massaging gently before leaning down to press sucking kisses into his skin, her silken hair running over his leg as she did. Nick watched with a clenched jaw as she worked her way up over his knee, across his thigh, pausing to suck a red mark onto his upper inner thigh, before stopping inches away from his dick. Raising her head Darcy sent him a dark smirk before back away and starting the slow torture all over on his left leg. By the time she worked her way back up to his hips, her lips teasingly close to his cock, Nick was fully hard. 

“Hmmm, someone is enjoying the attention.” Darcy taunted, moving so her hair slid across his sensitive flesh. “I hope you enjoyed that, because that’s the last touch your dick is going to be feeling for a long while.” Darcy informed him.

“Darcy,” Nick warned, his voice dark with the promise of revenge. Darcy merely smirked at him again, raising a challenging eyebrow, daring him to call an end to the game.

“Pick a safe word Nick,” Darcy instructed with a defiant jut of her chin when he remained silent.

“Pumpkin patch,” he answered automatically. Darcy’s face broke into a grin at his instant answer, it meant he had one ready, which of course meant he’d played these games before. Not that she doubted that, but Darcy did love a man with experience. If he wasn’t so perfect with Pepper she so would have made a play for Tony.

“You realize I’m going to have to call you Linus now, right?” Darcy asked as she shifted so she was kneeling beside him, rather than between his wide open legs.

“Linus?” he asked raising his eyebrow at her questioningly.

“It’s the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, the Peanuts Halloween special. Linus spends all night in a pumpkin patch waiting for the Great Pumpkin to bring him toys.” Darcy explained leaning down so her breasts glided across his bare chest. 

“Does that make you Sally?” Nick asked with a soft chuckle. Darcy looked up at him with a surprised laugh, her grin more mirthful than sensual at his response.

“Absolutely,” she agreed before leaning down once more and pressing her lips to his neck. Nick lay there immobile as Darcy pressed soft sweet kisses to his throat, pausing to suck gently on his adams apple, before gently raking her teeth across his pulse point.

“Mmmm, almost as good as chocolate.,” she teased before pulling his earlobe into her mouth, nipping slightly before releasing it with a soft wet sound that had Nick forcing back a moan. He’d be damned if he gave her the satisfaction so soon. 

Darcy shifted again, leaving open mouthed kisses across his collar bone and down to the ridge of his sternum where she sucked and nipped another red mark into his skin. Nick couldn’t help the involuntary shift of his hips at the thought of her marking him, it had been a damned long time since anyone had dared to do that.

Darcy kissed the bullet wound inflicted by the Winter Solider reverently, mapping it with her lips and tongue, taking note of how he seemed extra sensitive on the edges of the scar as he not entirely successfully fought a shiver. Nick bit back a moan as he watched her, fuck she was good at this. Almost too good really, a flare of unreasonable jealousy flashing through him at the thought of the men she’d become so good with. 

Darcy took unknowing advantage of his momentary distraction, latching on to his flat nipple and giving hard, sudden suction, her teeth worrying the bud. 

“Fuck,” Nick swore, his hips flexing upward in a reflexive thrust before he could stop it.

“Looks like I found a good spot,” Darcy teased, pinching his wet nipple between her fingers before giving its twin the same treatment. This time Nick was able to control his response, clenching his jaw to prevent any sounds from coming out as she used her teeth on him again, creating a perfect sting to go with the pleasure of her mouth. At this point Nick was sure he had her figured out. Now she’d head down his stomach before going for his dick. After all she was certainly headed in that direction. Instead she surprised him again. 

Releasing his nipple Darcy moved away from his core entirely, moving up to nuzzle his right hand. Nick carefully held his hand lax, letting her press a soft kiss to the very center of his palm. Nick turned his head to watch her curiously, not sure why she was drawing back. He was completely unprepared for the electricity that zinged through his body as she gently rasped her lips across his palm to the base of his thumb before moving back enough to easily kiss the tip of each finger. Nick had no idea something so simple could affect him so strongly, but he found himself fighting a moan at her treatment. As if sensing his eye on her, Darcy looked over at him, blue eyes locking with brown as she opened her mouth engulfing his thumb and **sucked**. 

A moan ripped from Nick’s throat, his eye closing at the shock of pleasure that shot through him.

“Don’t hold back, let me hear you.” Darcy whispered in his ear as he turned his head away from her. “Come on Nick, don’t be shy, you sound so sweet when you moan for me. Such a good boy.” Darcy taunted lowly, her lips curled in a smirk. 

“Pay back is a bitch Lewis.” Fury spat through gritted teeth. 

“Exactly,” she agreed with a dark chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye Nick saw her slide off the bed. He warily watched her circle around to his left side, turning his head to keep her in his sights.

“Can you see me okay?” she asked sincerely as she settled on her knees next to him. 

“Yes,” he replied in the same tone, giving her short nod of thanks that she was making sure he could still see her. 

“Now, this is supposed to be the fun kind of torture so I’m going to let you in on something. I’m about to give your left hand the same treatment as the right. You won’t be able to see me as well given the position of your wrists. Do you trust me when I tell you that I won’t do anything I haven’t already done?” Darcy asked seriously. 

Nick looked at her silently for a long moment, feeling a small kernel of shame form in his gut at the realization that she was treating him with far more respect than he had treated her with. “I trust you.” Nick answered, shocked to discover it was the truth. 

Darcy beamed at him before pressing a quick and dirty kiss to his mouth. “Consider that a reward.,” she said with a wink before returning to his left hand. 

Even with his head turned to the side Nick couldn’t really see her mouth against his hand. He could only see her hair and one bare shoulder. Despite the fact that he knew it was coming Nick was unprepared for the pleasure of her hot, wet mouth engulfing his thumb, nor the corresponding throb in his cock as she sucked hard. Biting back a moan, his eye slammed shut, fighting to keep his hips still. 

Releasing his thumb Darcy moved down so she could swing one pale leg over his stomach, hovering above him, the thin lace fabric brushing the skin half an inch above his cock but not quite touching it. Nick grit his teeth as he watched Darcy gather her hair and wind it into a loose, messy bun securing it with a hair pin she pulled out of the halter. 

“I’d hate for you to have an obstructed view of this.” Darcy teased as she pinned her hair in place, not explaining what ‘this’ meant. He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Nick watched silently as Darcy moved her hands to the tie on the halter and pulled the bow free, the lace falling away from her skin. Nick’s breath left him in a harsh exhale as he got his first look at a topless Darcy. Her full round breasts hanging proudly, the pink nipples tight with arousal. If only in his own head Nick would admit she was right, it was one hell of a good visual. 

Darcy smirked as his gaze focused on her bare breasts, his breath picking up the only other outward sign he was affected by her. Darcy slowly cupped her breasts in her hands, watching him follow the movement as she massaged her flesh, her fingers pinching her nipples. Darcy let her eyes slide shut and her head drop back as she lost herself in the sensations, secure in the knowledge that the best show she could give him was her genuine pleasure.

Nick watched avidly as Darcy let herself go, fingers pinching, twisting and tugging at her own nipples, occasionally pulling hard enough to lift her breasts higher before releasing them with a moan. Clearly he’d been right in that she liked a bit of pain with her pleasure, not too much, just enough sting to enhance the good. Her hips started to rock in slow, sensuous circles, the lace hem of her nightie just barely brushing the base of his hard cock. A tiny whisper of a tease, the sliver of sensation making him painfully aware how much he wanted her to take him in hand.

Darcy’s attention was brought back to Nick by a low growl emanating from the back of his throat. Smirking to herself, Darcy raised her head from its tilted back position and looked down at him.

“Something you want baby?” she breathed with a wicked smile. Nick glared at her half-heartedly causing her to laugh softly. Releasing her breasts Darcy leaned forward, bracing her hands just above his shoulders as she kissed him filthily. When she sat back up Nick noticed she had a small black satin bag, something like a makeup bag, in her left hand. 

“What the fuck is that?” he spit out, pissed that she managed to not only cuff him to his own damned bed without waking him up, but to apparently hide shit under his own damned pillows. Fuck he was getting soft. 

“Oh this, this is my little bag of tricks.” Darcy taunted opening the bag slowly. She pulled out a small, brown glass bottle. Holding it out to him she let Nick read the label, Peppermint Essential Oil. “Say your words or forever hold your peace.,” she teased opening the small bottle. Nick had a flash of worry that she might use it on his dick, but merely watched warily as she tipped a small amount onto her index finger, closed the bottle returning it to the bag, and then coated his nipples with the oil. 

The sensation was…slightly odd, cool in the air but not too bad. Until the little vixen leaned down and blew streams of air across his nipples. The effect was instantaneous.

“Fuck!” he barked, his hips thrusting as the cooling/burning (he wasn’t sure how it could be both but it was) sensation shot through him like a live wire connecting his nipples to his cock.

“Good right?” Darcy asked smirking. Nick glared at her, but it held no heat. They both knew it was for show, but she had the mercy of not calling him on it. “My turn,” Darcy told him reaching for the bottle again. He watched as she once more tipped out a small amount onto her finger, this time coating her own nipples. Replacing the cap tightly she tucked it back into the bag before leaning tantalizingly close to his mouth, her hard nipples mere inches from his lips. “Blow,” she instructed.

For a long moment Nick simply lay there his gaze on her tits, before a stinging slap bit into his hip.

“I said, blow.” Darcy ordered, her voice harder than before. Nick considered ignoring her again, but decided it would be more fun to play along. Locking his eye onto hers, Nick puckered his lips and blew on her nipples. He reveled in the moan she let out, her nipples tightening further under the stream of air.

“That’s good baby, just do as I say and I promise you’ll enjoy what happens.” Darcy said before kissing him once then sitting back up.

“And if I don’t do as you say?” Nick asked arching his eyebrow. 

“Then it’s going to be a very long night for you my sculpted god of chocolate thunder,” she teased with a wink, getting a snort of laughter out of him at the ridiculous pet name.

“Fuck, don’t call me that. I can’t take you seriously if you say shit like that.” Nick chuckled fondly.

“How about when I do this?” she asked reaching into the bag again. When her hand reappeared she was holding a small, thin, black bullet vibrator. Nick’s eye widened as she twisted it into life and started circling her nipples with it.

Her head dropped back with a moan, the toy teasing her tits perfectly. Nick grit his teeth as she touched the tip of the vibe to her nipples, her moan of pleasure filling the air.

Nick was disappointed when her hand slid away from her breasts, only to groan softly when her right hand rucked up the nightie now sitting at her waist like a skirt, exposing the tiny panties so she could run the vibe across her covered slit.

“Mmm, feels so good, but it feels even better against my skin. Do you want to see?” Darcy asked smirking down at him. Nick didn’t answer, just clenched his jaw to force himself to remain quiet. “No? You don’t want me to slip these off so you can watch me tease my bare pussy? You don’t want to see how easily it glides between my wet lips? Hear the sounds I make when it touches my clit?” Darcy taunted. Nick felt a shuddered of need ripple through him but refused to speak.

“I felt that, I know you want it. All you have to do is ask. One little word, just say my name Nick and I’ll make it a reality.,” she purred. Nick closed his eye in retaliation for her asking him to beg. Moments later his eye flew back open at the sound of the most perfect little mewl of arousal. Nick’s gaze darkened as he watched her hand move beneath the fabric of the nightie and panties. It was completely obvious that she was working her clit with the vibe, he just couldn’t see any of it. 

“I’m going to come Nick, I’m going to come straddling your stomach but barely touching you all because you have to be stubborn.” Darcy touted to him breathily. Nick watched moodily, his cock achingly hard and leaking as she got off above him. His breath caught when she cried out, her body going ridged before relaxing, his name cried out in her ecstasy. 

He could feel the heat coming off her in waves as she sank down, gently rocking her still sensitive flesh against the hard plane of his stomach. 

“Mmm, that was good.” Darcy told him, her eyes slowly opening as she withdrew her hand from between her thighs before turning off the toy and tossing it aside. Leaning down to graze his ear with her lips Darcy asked “ready for more?”

Nick was ready. He was ready to have these goddamn cuffs off, ready to hold her head steady while he fucked her mouth, ready to pin her to the mattress and thrust his aching cock deep into her warm, wet body, to make her take it, surrender to it, make her like it. Honestly, given the game they’d were playing he’d hardly have to ‘make her’ do anything. She’d open to him willingly if not easily, just as he was doing. Willing to play the game, but not to let her win. Nick was determined to out stubborn Darcy, problem was he was starting to think he couldn’t. However he was still cuffed to the mother fucking bed, so he said none of this. 

Instead Nick swallowed harshly and challenged “Do your worst.” 

Darcy smirked down at him, her eyes lighting up with mischief as she pulled back to look into his eye. “Oh Nick, you’re going to adore and regret being so stubborn.,” she told him.

Darcy slowly peeled the nightie off her body, leaving her in just the tiny panties. He watched as she tossed the nightie to the floor before repositioning herself between his spread legs. Nick watched as she lay on her stomach and slowly kissed her way up the inside of his left thigh, heat searing through him with every open mouthed kiss she peppered over his skin. Her hot, velvety tongue curled over his balls, his hips thrusting helplessly at the sensation. Nick fought to keep his mouth shut and his hips still as she licked, sucked, and massaged his balls. 

“Fuck,” he grunted as she opened her mouth to suck at the base of his dick. Nick was so distracted by the sensation of her finally touching his cock that he didn’t track the movement of her right hand until a single slim finger was massaging his puckered hole. Nick tensed at the feeling, not used to anyone trying that with him. Not that he’d never experienced it before, however usually with anal play he was the giver not the receiver. Darcy gently massaged the muscle, keeping her touch firm but never pressing inward. Nick slowly relaxed into her touch, unclenching as she touched him, the solid press of her finger a counter point to the kitten licks she was giving his shaft. 

“Yes or no?” Darcy asked pressing up just enough to make her intention clear. Nick clamped his mouth shut, determined not to speak. “Yes?” she asked pressing up again with a pointed swirl of her tongue over the head of his cock. “Or no?” she asked lightening the touch of her finger to almost nothing. 

“Did I fuckin say anything about fruit?” Nick growled reminding her of his safe word, and how he hadn’t used it, while pressing his hips down into her. 

“Hmmm, good boy,” Darcy praised briefly sucking the head of his cock into her mouth. Nick grunted in frustration when she removed her hand, reaching for the little black bag again. He had just opened his mouth to object her abandoning his erogenous zones when he realized she was getting lube. He watched her settled back down and heard the bottle click open. Seconds later her hand had slid back underneath him while she nuzzled the base of his cock. Nick relaxed into it as she gently massaged his hole, pausing now and then to gather more lube as Darcy simultaneously worked her wicked mouth over his dick, kissing and sucking while avoiding the head completely, never taking him into her mouth. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as her mouth finally closed over the head of his cock the same moment as she sunk half of her finger into his ass. 

“Shhh baby, just enjoy it.” Darcy soothed. Nick melted down into the mattress despite the sexual tension thrumming through his body. Darcy kept her mouth moving on him as her finger slowly and gently worked him open. Once he’d opened to her finger completely she pressed deeper, her fingertip brushing that spot about two inches inside him causing him to swear and thrust his hips again.

“Careful baby, don’t go too hard I don’t want to hurt you.” Darcy warned. Nick growled at her, biting his lip to keep from demanding she get the program and stop being so damn gentle. 

“Just fucking fuck me already.” Nick ground out. Nick felt her finger retreat only to slide forcefully back in, this time with a second finger alongside the first.  “Fuck yes,” Nick breathed his head falling back in pleasure. Darcy roughly fucked his ass with her fingers, her talented mouth working over his cock as she did so. Nick felt his orgasm building up, hips jerking against his will, he was so fucking close…when everything stopped.

Nick’s eye flew open in disbelief as her fingers slid free of his body, her mouth releasing him as she rubbed fingers in soothing circles over his hips. Nick opened his mouth to protest when she shushed him.

“Shhhh, relax Nick.” Darcy told him softly. 

Nick closed his eye, his body aching to come. After a long moment he sighed and looked down at her kneeling between his thighs. “How much longer we going to do this?” he asked wearily.

“Until you either give in and ask me to let you come, or the sun comes up.” Darcy answered mildly. Nick looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 3 am, sun up wasn’t for over two hours. Nick’s eyes slid shut once more as a single word slipped out from between his lips. 

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” Darcy asked in the same tone. 

“Please make me come.” Nick said looking her straight in the eyes. Darcy’s face lit up in delight. Nick watched as she slid off the bed and tugged at the ribbon on her hips, the tiny panties slithering to the floor. He silently watched, disbelief running through him as she calmly released his ankles from the restraints. Once he was free Nick shifted his legs, moaning in relief at being able to change position after so long. Darcy moved back onto the bed, her hands grabbing the black bag still by his side.  Nick felt a smile spreading across his face as she withdrew a condom before zipping the bag shut and tossing it onto one of the bedside tables. 

Darcy ripped the package open, discarding it before rolling the condom onto his straining cock. Moving further up the bed Darcy set about releasing his right wrist before leaning across him to release his left. Nick took the opportunity to capture her right nipple in his mouth, sucking firmly and nipping with his teeth before releasing her with an audible pop. 

“Mmmm, minty,” he teased as he slowly lowered his arms, letting her massage his stiff shoulders.

“How do you want me?” Darcy asked looking down at him with a sultry smirk. Nick moved swiftly, pressing her into the mattress, settling between her thighs realizing for the first time that they were slick with wanting him. 

“This good for you?” he asked hooking his arms under her knees before planting his hands on the mattress by her shoulders, pretty much bending her in half, spreading her legs wide open.

“Fuck yes,” Darcy hissed arching to rub against him as much as she could. 

“You’re gonna have to help me, guide me home sweetheart.” Nick instructed. Without hesitation Darcy reached down between them and guided him to her entrance, pressing her hips up until he was in position. Nick pressed his hips forward, filling her with a low moan at how good she felt wrapped snuggly around him. “Fuck, Darcy,” he grunted as he bottomed out.

“Yes exactly, fuck Darcy.,” she encouraged pushing her hips up into him. Nick laughed even as he did as she said and began to move, fucking her with strong deliberate strokes, amazed that she could make him feel so damn much. He’d been closed off for so many decades but this woman, this woman who is young enough to be his daughter was just tearing through all his walls. 

“This isn’t gonna last long,” he said apologetically through grit teeth and he slammed into her. 

“Me either, oh fuck, Nick yes just like that,” she panted her left hand rubbing furiously at her swollen clit as he snapped his hips forward, his thick cock filling her over and over.

“That’s right sweetheart, take it, take what you need, come on my cock.” Nick panted.

“Oh fuck, oh, oh fuck, fuck,” Darcy babbled, her fingers grinding into her clit as she worked her hips against him, taking everything he was giving her. Nick bent his head, covering her left nipple with his mouth and sucking hard, his teeth tugging on her taunt flesh.

“Fuck!” she screamed, her hips snapping up hard, nearly knocking him off her, her orgasm rolling through her.

Nick grit his teeth as her body clamped down on him, the last of his restraint snapping as he pounded into her, his body coiling tight before he came hard, the rush leaving him light headed as he poured his release into the condom, arms buckling causing him to slump down onto Darcy, his hips grinding against her as he spilled, pushing himself as deep into her as possible. Darcy cried out, a second orgasm rushing through her as he ground into her clit. 

After a long minute Nick wearily withdrew from her body, rolling onto his back before forcing himself to sit up and deal with the condom. Pushing himself to his feet Nick stood and bent down to retrieve the covers she’d left on the floor, tossing them onto the bed without looking. He shuffled into the bathroom, tossing out the condom and using the facilities before washing his hands and returning to the bed room. Nick froze as he took in the sight of Darcy fully dress in sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt as she slid the restraints into a cloth bag. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he barked causing her to jump in surprise.

“What does it look like I’m doing, I’m going back to my place.,” she said raising an eyebrow at him. Nick crossed to her in two steps taking the neck of her shirt in his hands and ripping it in two, pushing the shredded shirt off her shoulders. 

“Asshole!” she exclaimed smacking his chest.

“Fucking infuriating woman, get back in a god damned bed.” Nick growled shoving her pants off her hips, causing them to pool at her feet. Darcy dropped her bag with a delighted laugh as he picked her up and dropped her onto the bed, moving onto the mattress himself. Nick lay on his side facing the door, pulling Darcy into the curve of his body, her back pressed to his chest. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around her from behind. “Friday, lights off,” he ordered with a contented sigh. Darcy wriggled into a comfortable position, her small hand resting on top of his larger one, fingers tangling together.  

 

The next morning Clint and Nat sat at their usual spots in the communal kitchen when Fury walked into the room heading for the coffee with a looser stride than they’d ever seen on the man. Moments later Darcy strode into the kitchen, an oversized black men’s dress shirt belted tight around her waist like a dress, black leggings on underneath. They could see a sleepy grin on her face and a dark love bite on the side of her neck. Clint felt a grin spreading over his face at the sight of them. “Holy fuck, she did it.,” he crowed softly to Natasha.

“Who did what?” Tony asked dropping into the seat on Nat’s other side. The friends said nothing, just looked significantly back toward Darcy who was now standing by Fury doctoring her own cup of coffee. Tony watched with a confused frown as Darcy leaned closer to Fury and said something, causing the former to pass her the flavored creamer with a smirk. Tony’s mouth dropped open in shock as Darcy’s fingers slid intimately over Fury’s as she took the container from him.

“No fucking way,” he exclaimed causing everyone to turn and look at him curiously. Darcy looked back at him for a long moment before chuckling and turning back to her coffee. Nick smirked smugly at Stark before strutting out of the room leaving most of the Avengers looking confusedly at his back.

“Miss Lewis,” Fury said reappearing in the doorway. “I believe we have additional things to discuss.,” he said ignoring everyone else. 

“Of course,” she said putting a lid on her coffee and sashaying toward him, winking at Nat and Clint as she passed. 

Fury narrowed his eye at them, looking annoyed for a moment before Darcy stepped to his side and something warm flashed across his face. Nodding his thanks to his former agents, Nick held the door for her as they left the room. 

“What the fuck has been happening around here?” Tony spluttered staring at the closed door as if he expected them to reappear and yell ‘April Fools!’ 

“Just answered your own question Tony,” Nat teased with a smirk.

 

Two months later when Darcy officially moved into Fury’s quarters Laura was more than happy to collect on her bet, and Clint was just as happy to pay up. And if Natasha gave them a sturdy set of wrist and ankle restraints as a moving house present, well neither of them were going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: If you are going to use Peppermint (or any other kind of mint) oil during sexy times, be very, very careful. Only use this product on nipples. No really, even a small amount on either set of genitals is going to burn like hellfire. It is not the fun kind of pain. Trust me, it’s the “oh god, oh god, when is it gonna end” kinda pain. Even left over traces on your fingers can lead to serious discomfort. So pause the sexy times and wash your hands. Having wipes on hand is a good option for minimal disruption. Keep the oil away from your face too. You don’t want it too close to your eyes, nose, or mouth. Especially your eyes. Safe, sane consensual folks. There are other products, like Nipple Nibblers that provide a similar (though less intense) tingle and are much less fussy.


End file.
